Johnny Sasaki
Johnny Sasaki, nicknamed Akiba by his comrades in Rat Patrol 01, was a U.S. Army soldier, and sometimes mercenary, who participated in the Shadow Moses Incident, the Big Shell Incident and, more prominently, the events of Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection. His grandfather, also named Johnny, was encountered by Naked Snake during Operation Snake Eater. During Liquid Ocelot's Insurrection, his entire body was often covered with wearable computers. Using a wrist-mounted keyboard and a goggle monitor, he specialized in scouting, patrolling, record keeping, data analysis, explosives, and traps. He became proficient in these areas in an attempt to match the skills of his nanomachine-enhanced teammates, though he would later admit that he never came close to doing so. Johnny suffered from irritable bowel syndrome and, due to his lack of nanomachines, also consumed local water without normal nanomachine filtration. This caused his diarrhea and cramps to become particularly bad during missions. History During the Shadow Moses Incident, Johnny was one of the Genome Soldiers that took part in Liquid Snake's revolt. Unlike the other Genome Soldiers, however, he did not have any enhanced abilities, as he avoided all mandatory injections because he hated needles. He was the guard assigned to watch the DARPA Chief's and Meryl Silverburgh's cells, during Solid Snake's first infiltration of the facility. While in the bathroom, Johnny complained to himself about a cold he had caught and how much he hated Alaska. He also commented on how "built" Meryl was. After hearing Meryl banging on her cell door, Johnny opened it and was immediately knocked unconscious and stripped of his clothes, which Meryl intended to use as a disguise. After acquiring some more clothes, Johnny was later assigned to guard Solid Snake's cell in the medical room, after the latter was captured by Sniper Wolf. While doing so, he periodically complained about his cold, which he was still suffering from, and frequently ran to the bathroom due to his diarrhea. Johnny was later fooled by Snake, when the latter played dead by lying down in a puddle of ketchup, resembling blood. After unlocking the cell to investigate, he was subsequently knocked out again. Unlike the surviving Genome Soldiers who had participated in the rebellion, Johnny somehow managed to avoid being detained at Pease AFB in the aftermath of the Shadow Moses Incident and eventually joined the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. He participated in the takeover of the Big Shell, though he continued to suffer from stomach problems. During a bathroom break in the Shell 1 Core, he complained about his commanding officer, Olga Gurlukovich, who reminded him of Meryl. He also commented that "things really started to hit the skids" and "up 'til then he was steady cruisin' with the elites." His monologue ended with him realizing that there was no toilet paper. Johnny later ran into Emma Emmerich while she was crossing the Strut L Oil Fence. Although he was assigned to watch out for intruders, he lowers his gun when he sees that she is an unarmed woman. Johnny then reflects on the danger of associating with beautiful women during a mission, referring to his past experience with Meryl at Shadow Moses. He tells Emma that it will cause diarrhea, right before being hit with a bout. Johnny is then forced to release Emma and run off to find the bathroom, with Emma commenting, "what a weird guy." Johnny later escaped the Big Shell, surviving the offshore plant's destruction by Arsenal Gear's takeoff. In 2014, Johnny returned to the U.S. military and joined Meryl's Rat Patrol, with his teammates calling him by the nickname Akiba due to his love of Tokyo's world famous Akihabara electronics district. He had a brief run-in with Old Snake, whom he didn't recognize. Johnny accidentally attracted a large battalion of FROGS by the reflection of his binoculars. The Rat Patrol and Snake did battle with the FROGS, and Johnny, in typical Sasaki fashion, lost control of his bowels during the battle. After Liquid Ocelot shut off the SOP system present in all active soldiers (PMCs and Rat Patrol alike), Johnny was the only soldier on the battlefield who was not affected. After Snake collapsed in the middle of the warzone, Johnny was able to locate him and drag him to safety. Snake reconvened with the Rat Patrol in Eastern Europe on his mission to locate Big Mama. Later, Rat Patrol led an army attempting to stop Liquid from escaping with the stolen body of Big Boss. Liquid shut off the SOP system once again, causing the entire U.S. military to fall to shambles. Johnny saved Meryl from drowning after she was knocked into the river, and for the first time, he removed his balaclava and sunglasses to perform CPR on her. After waking up from her near death experience, Meryl was surprised but relieved, as she shared a passionate kiss with him. After a mission briefing on the U.S.S. Missouri, Johnny, along with Meryl and Snake, were launched by catapults onto Liquid's massive warship, Outer Haven. Johnny missed his mark and fell into the ocean. He somehow managed to board the ship and appeared with a Barrett M82-A2 and his XM8 Compact, saving Meryl and Snake from a troop of FROGS. Johnny was then attacked by Screaming Mantis and knocked unconscious, but Mantis was unable to control him using her Psycho Mantis doll due to his lack of nanomachines; he had skipped out on all mandatory injections of nanomachines because of his fear of needles. Snake defeated Screaming Mantis and left Johnny and Meryl to hold off the relentless waves of FROGS. During their massive fire fight with the FROGS, Johnny revealed to Meryl that he had joined the unit to get close to her, because he had been in love with her since the day that he laid eyes on her on Shadow Moses. Eventually he proposed to Meryl, while in the heat of battle. At first she rejected him, but Johnny persisted by asking her if they just moved in or that it didn't have to be official. After fending off more FROGS, Meryl decided that she wanted to do things "her way" and asked Johnny to marry her. Johnny was briefly stunned but accepted saying that it would be a pleasure. They eliminated a few more FROGS than shared a kiss and continued with fighting the countless waves of FROGS. After the mission had succeeded, Johnny and Meryl married with fellow Rat Patrol members Ed and Jonathan serving as the priest and best man, respectively. Trivia * Johnny's nickname "Akiba" refers to the Akihabara district of Tokyo filled with stores selling electronics, manga, anime merchandise, and other products designed to appeal to the otaku subculture. "Akibakei" is Japanese slang similar in meaning to "otaku." Alternative History Some of the details of Johnny Sasaki's background were elaborated upon in the official ''Metal Gear Solid novelization. As such, their canonicity in regards to the Metal Gear saga are unconfirmed.'' Prior to FOXHOUND's revolt on Shadow Moses Island, Johnny served as the head computer technician on the base.Metal Gear Solid by Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). "I'll live. Is that idiot guard out there?" "Johnny? He used to be the head computer technician here at Shadow Moses. I guess the terrorists brainwashed him or something to work for them." Behind the Scenes Johnny is a recurring comic relief character who first appears as an enemy guard in Metal Gear Solid. Johnny's character is never named in the game and is listed only in the end credits as Johnny Sasaki. The surname Sasaki comes from the game's character model designer, Hideki Sasaki. According to the developers' commentary in Metal Gear Solid: Integral, Hideki was known among the staff for his slackoff behavior and the character was included in the game as an in-joke.Metal Gear Solid: Integral (Japanese release), Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1999). This surname was only used in the first two Metal Gear Solid games. Johnny returns for a pair of voice-over cameos in Metal Gear Solid 2. In an early version of the Metal Gear Solid 2 story, his full name was to be Johnny Sasaki Slater and he originally had a minor role in the story in which his character, a Patriot spy, would die from a pacemaker malfunction after coming in contact with Raiden (the scene was retained in the final game, but Richard Ames took said place).Metal Gear Solid 2 Grand Game Plan, Konami Japan (1999). In Metal Gear Solid 4, Johnny's face is revealed for the first time in the series. In the Japanese version of Metal Gear Solid, Johnny is shown wearing just his boxer shorts after being knocked out by Meryl and having his uniform stolen. In the English version, and the Nintendo GameCube remake Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, he is completely naked and his private parts are censored by a blur. The PC port, based on Metal Gear Solid: Integral, and a flashback in Metal Gear Solid 4, show him in his boxers. A character by the name of "Johnny" was a suspect in the lineup in one of Metal Gear Special Missions "Mystery" levels (Level 6). He falls in the same crouched position as he does in Metal Gear Solid. [YouYube] Game Informer ranked Johnny #7 in their list of the top 10 dorks of 2008. Game Informer also ranked Johnny #7 in their list of the top 10 most pathetic enemies based on his appearance in Metal Gear Solid. Gameplay In Metal Gear Solid, after the torture sequence, the player has three options in dealing with Johnny: *The player can knock him out. *The player can kill him by breaking his neck. *The player can ignore him. This results in Johnny attempting to give chase, but he will rush to the bathroom after suffering from another bout of diarrhea soon afterwards. In Metal Gear Solid 2, Johnny does not make a physical appearance, though the player can listen to his conversations, with himself and with Emma. During Raiden's talk with Ames, where he uses the Directional Mic to listen in on Solidus' and Ocelot's conversation, if the player points the mic at the bathroom door in the corner, he can hear Johnny talking to himself whilst on the toilet. Johnny can be found again during Raiden's sniper trial at the bottom of the Big Shell's Struts. When guarding Emma's advance with sniper fire, using the directional microphone while she is behind the second strut will trigger a conversation. In Metal Gear Solid 4, during the battle in Advent Palace, Johnny will give Old Snake some ammo if he starts to run low. If Johnny dies, images of his past, including those from Shadow Moses, will flash on-screen, instead of Snake's. If this is caused by friendly fire from Snake, Otacon will erratically berate him, "Snake, what did you just do? Have you lost your mind?!" Notes and References Sasaki, Johnny Sasaki, Johnny Sasaki, Johnny Sasaki, Johnny Sasaki, Johnny Sasaki, Johnny Sasaki, Johnny